The invention relates to a dispenser for media, particularly for flowable media of a substantially random type, which are e.g. to be discharged from a medium reservoir in the form of discharge units by repeated manual actuation of a discharging means. Particularly for medical applications of such media it can be appropriate to have one or more determination or acquisition devices in the vicinity of or on the dispenser making it possible to determine, acquire or store such data and optionally render same visible from the outside as are of significance in conjunction with the use of the medium. Such data can e.g. be the number of already performed uses and/or at least the next-following use time, etc.
If the counting mechanism determines each pump stroke of the dispenser in such a way that one or more determining members are forcibly indexed in rotary manner, said determining member can be mounted on one or more bodies, which are simultaneously used for fixing the discharge pump to one or more bodies medium reservoirs or more.